This relates generally to electronic devices, and, more particularly, to wireless electronic devices that include magnetic shielding layers.
Wireless electronic devices include antennas. Magnetic shielding layers can be incorporated into wireless electronic devices to prevent conductive electronic device structures from disrupting antenna operation. For example, a ferrite layer that serves as a magnetic shielding layer can be interposed between an antenna and a metal structure in an electronic device to prevent disruptive eddy currents from being produced in the metal structure during operation of the antenna.
It can be challenging to incorporate a ferrite layer into an electronic device. If care is not taken, the ferrite layer will be too large and will adversely affect the size of the electronic device. Ferrite layers may also have rough surfaces and may produce stray particles that can adversely affect the smoothness of overlapping structures.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved arrangements for incorporating ferrite layers into electronic devices.